


Rejected

by DragonGirl420



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: A/N: Anonymous said: Hi! Can I request 36 and 40 for Daryl please?





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, language, Smut, Anal

**_“Tell me I’m wrong!”_** Daryl yelled, his voice reaching a tone of anger you’d never seen before.

“Fuck you, you’re an asshole,” you turned on the heel of your boot and started walking away.

“Nah, it ain’t gonna end like that,” Daryl reached out and grabbed your arm, spinning you back around to face him, his face wore a scowl, but his eyes were fixed on your lips.

“Let go of me, now Daryl.”

He saw the serious look in your eye and released your arm. Sighing, Daryl took a step back, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I just don’t get it. Last night, you didn’t want anythin’ to do with him. Now you’re agreein’ to dinner with the prick?”

“Prick? I thought he was your friend. And what the hell do you care? You had your chance with me Daryl and you fucking blew it,” you huffed, blowing the hair from your face, cheeks flushed red with anger. “Remember that?”

Daryl was quiet, and he slowly unraveled his arms, letting them fall to his side.

“Yeah,” he said simply. “I remember.”

“You think I am just gonna wait for you to sort out your shit? I could be dead tomorrow Daryl and I want things from this life you can’t give me… apparently.”

“Y/N,” Daryl’s voice was soft now, his anger seemingly gone into the void, “I didn’t know what the fuck to say. Not like I get propositioned all the time ya know.”

“Propositioned?” you snorted out in a laugh, “Not quite. I asked you to have dinner with me and you babbled some fucking excuse about helping Rick. Not three hours later, you’re sitting on the porch with Rosita, doing what? Laughing and having a fucking beer. You made yourself clear Daryl…”

“I shoulda—”

“You didn’t. So, Abe asked me out, and I said yes,” you shrugged, but felt a tug at your heart when Daryl’s face fell in disappointment. “So, excuse me but I have a date.”

* * *

Fidgeting with your dress in the full-length mirror, you pulled at the hem to flatten out the wrinkles around the waist. Adjusting your ample cleavage and brushing a stray hair, you felt ready when the knock came around seven that evening.

You noticed your hand was shaking as it went to open the door and took in a deep breath.  _You got this_ , you thought to yourself as you pulled it open and greeted Abraham with a smile.

“Hey,” you greeted the big man and felt a flush of red in your cheeks as he handed you a single pink rose.

“For you darlin’,” he purred and took in a long look at you, “well, damn. I didn’t realize that I had an honest-to-God angel livin’ here in the suburbs. You look…” Abe trailed off as his eyes scanned the length of your body.

“Come on in,” you said and stepped aside to make room for him. “You clean up pretty nice yourself, Abraham. Thank you, the flower is beautiful.”

“Found it growing out on the site today, made me think of you,” he said, and despite is normally cool exterior, you could tell he was nervous.

“I love it, really… let me just put it in some water,” you said walking towards the kitchen with Abe close behind.

“I’ll be honest, I never thought you’d agree to dinner. Was fairly certain that Mr. Dixon had already laid claim on you sweetheart.”

“Lay claim?” you chuckled and shook your head. “Hardly. Daryl doesn’t know what he wants and frankly, I was tired of waiting.”

Turning back to Abe, you left the small pitcher with the rose on the counter and approached him cautiously.

“Daryl had his chance, Abe. I won’t lie and tell you I don’t still care about him. But I am done waiting. So, if that’s a deal breaker, I understand.”

“None of my concern little darlin’. Dixon is a straight up fool for not jumping at the chance to spend every second of time possible with you,” Abe’s mouth twitched into a nervous smile. “What do you say, ready to go have some dinner?”

“Yes, I am,” smiling, you looped your arm through his and headed towards the front door.

Walking down the porch steps of your townhouse, you saw a figure approaching from across the street and felt your heart stop. Daryl came out of the shadows, pausing when he saw your arm in Abe’s.

“Daryl,” you sighed and glanced at Abe who stood up straighter and pushed his shoulders back.

“Just wait,” he said looking at Abraham, “I ain’t trying to step on you here man, but I need a minute with her, please.”

Abraham looked down at you and raised a questioning brow, “Up to you darlin’.”

You could see the determination on Daryl’s face and knew there was no escaping it. You offered a slight nod to Abe and he returned it.

“Alright. I’ll head to the house then, see ya there, soon?”

“Yeah,” you said and squeezed his hand before releasing it. When Abraham was out of earshot, you turned back to Daryl and shrugged.  “What?”

“I was an asshole ‘n I’m sorry,” he held out a small bouquet of wildflowers to you, tied together with a thin piece of burlap. “I know you’re with him now, but I just—”

“I’m not  _with_  him Daryl, we’re having dinner,” you replied softly, casting your eyes to the asphalt. Suddenly you were feeling like a shit because as much as you liked Abraham, you knew where you really wanted to be.

You took the flowers from his hand without meeting his eyes and began to pick at one of the daisies. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“Mmhmm, saw ‘em today,” he shrugged and bit his lip. “Sorry I was a dick earlier. Just heard about you goin’ out with him ‘n got angry. I shoulda said yes when you asked, I wanted to…”

“Why didn’t you?”

“’Cause, I’m not usually the guy…”

“The guy?” you couldn’t help but laugh. “What guy?”

“The one girls pick,” Daryl lifted your chin to his face and smiled softly. “Any way you could maybe reconsider and ask again?”

You felt a flutter in your chest at the way he was looking at you; his touch nearly maddening on your skin. Swallowing hard, you pushed aside the thought of doing what he wanted and tried to remember how you were supposed to be with someone else.

Daryl’s blue eyes were pleading with you do ask him again. He took a tentative step closer and released your chin from his fingers. His arms fell to his side, yet he was no more than a breath away from you.

“Y/N, I know I ain’t got no right to ask. But I didn’t know how to answer before… now I do. Took seein’ ya with him, but I get it now.”

“Do you?”

“Mmhm,” Daryl’s hand touched yours hesitantly and you let him. His thumb drawing light circles around your palm as he waited for your answer.

“What do you want from me, Daryl? I really should get back to him…”

“Maybe. But is that where you really wanna be?”

His response caught you off guard, and you felt your heart stop for a brief moment. Looking over your shoulder at the house where Abraham waited for you, you looked back to Daryl. You in your heart what you had to do.

“Just wait here, ok?” you released Daryl’s hand and made your way over to Abe’s townhouse.

He greeted you at the door before you could knock, and welcomed you in. Abraham leaned against the closed door and smirked. He took one look at your face and already knew what you had come to say.

“Y/N… don’t turn yourself inside out,” he chuckled and pushed off the door.

“I don’t—”

“Sure, you do. Look, I understand darlin’. The heart wants what the heart wants. I took the chance that maybe whatever had been brewin’ between the two of you was done for, but it’s clear that it is certainly not.”

“Abraham… I don’t know what to say.” You felt terrible but was grateful for his ability to perceive and understand the situation.

“You don’t have to say anything. I appreciate the fact that you came to talk to me, just shows that you are the kind of woman I thought you were. Long as your happy darlin’, I am. But,  ** _I never did stand a chance, did I_**?”

“I think maybe… yeah, you did. Just wrong time, wrong place. I’m sorry Abraham. Trust me… this is not how I expected this night to go. But thank you for understanding. I honestly don’t know what this is with him, but I know I wouldn’t be fair to you to be here when I really want to be there.”

“Well, you know where to find me should things not exactly go as you hoped with Mr. Personality out there,” Abe chuckled and winked.

Lightly touching his cheek, you offered him one last smile before turning towards the front door.

* * *

 

Daryl was standing where you left him in the street lost in thought but stood straighter when he saw you approaching. He started to speak, and you held up a hand to stop him.

“Look, I don’t know—”

Daryl stopped you by pulling you into him and kissing you. It started out sweetly, his lips soft and barely parted. When he felt you kiss him back, he pressed down harder. The flowers fell from your hand as you wrapped your arms up around his neck and giving in to him.

He slowly released you, pulling back just enough to get some air.

“You settle shit with Red?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Daryl swept you up and threw you over his shoulder. Laughing and smacking him on the back, you noticed your flowers were left on the street. “Wait! Daryl… the flowers…”

“Nevermind them,” he growled as he climbed the stairs to your townhouse.

Daryl opened the door and slammed it behind him, all while keeping you hanging over his shoulder. “Where’s the bedroom?”

You hit his back again, “Put me down asshole,” you laughed, and he finally put you on your feet. “Who says that’s gonna happen now? This is all new…”

“Nah, it’s not. This ain’t nothing new Y/N. Only thing new about is that I ain’t over thinkin‘ it anymore. I’m tired of waitin’.”

“Waiting for what Daryl?”

“For shit to settle down. Just… tired of waitin’ for shit to settle…” he shook his head in frustration. “So, which fuckin way?”

Daryl advanced on you and grabbed the back of your neck with his hand. His lips crashed down into yours, bringing a moan to your lips. He swallowed the noise as he opened his mouth to yours, his tongue gaining entrance and swirling with yours.

Pushing you back into the wall, his hands groped at your breasts as your leg rubbed up along his until your knee brushed against his erection. Daryl released a guttural grunt at the pressure of you against him, only making him kiss you harder.

Grabbing both your wrists with his hand, he pinned them together over your head, as the other ran up your thigh, under your dress and up to your panties. His fingertips brushed along the outside of the cloth, he could feel how you were already wet for him.

“Still wanna wait?” He whispered in your ear before biting down on your neck.

“Fuck no,” you said nearly breathless, “not another second.”

“Good,” he growled and yanked your underwear down, exposing your flesh to his waiting hands.

He released your wrists and you immediately brought your hands down to his pants and fought with unbuckling his belt. The moment it was undone, you tore the pants from his hips and let them fall to the ground. Daryl pulled down the top of your dress and bra, immediately bringing his mouth to your nipple and letting his tongue assault it and the surrounding flesh.

“Damn woman…” Daryl paused from kissing your breast long enough to palm himself through his boxers.

You leaned your head back against the wall and bit your lower lip. “What?”

“What? You fucking know what,” he grabbed you and spun you around, shoving you back into the wall and hiking up your hips. Daryl pulled his boxers down, allowing his full length to spring free.

You could feel the swell of his cock pressing into your ass, just as the tip already soaked in precum easily sliding between your cheeks. You delighted in the feeling of him there and was slightly disappointed when you felt him slide down into your pussy. The sensation of his cock against your clit sent a shiver through your body.

“You want this little girl?” he growled in your ear, the phrasing he used making you more ready to accept him.

“God yes, but..” you reached down between your legs and helped slide his dick back towards your ass. “There… I’ll take care of this,” you said as you slide your own fingers back to your clit.

Daryl grunted in agreement, “You sure?”

Glancing over your shoulder, you flashed him a devious smile, “Don’t ask me again Daryl, do what you’re told.”

You felt the archer’s grip on your hips tighten and you relished in the slight pain of it. Daryl pushed his forehead into the back of your hair as he slid further into your ass, finding the right spot and thrusting deeply.

“Oh fuck!” you cried out at the sensation of him entering you.

Your fingers rubbing slowly against your clit as he gently found his rhythm.

“Fuck girl… I ain’t gonna last long like this,” Daryl panted into your ear before biting down on your neck. The feeling causing you to whimper and push further back into him, allowing him to fuck your ass deeper.

Your hand was feverishly rubbing your cunt as he slammed into you. Both of you breathless and unable to form a single thought.

“Unnf… fuck… Y/N…” Daryl moved his one hand from gripping the flesh of your hips and wrapped up in your hair, yanking it back as his cock continued to slam into you, leave bright red marks on your skin. “I’m gonna fuckin’…”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Dixon…” you managed to say in short gasping breaths.

Daryl reached around and ghosted your hand has you flicked and pulled your clit. His fingers went further down into your folds, and finding your entry and shoved several fingers up inside you, causing you to gasp in pleasure.

The feeling of his cock throbbing inside your ass and his fingers deep in your sex was enough to bring an orgasm crashing down on you. Your whole body seemed to shake as you came all over his hand and yours, just as he released himself inside you.

“God damn!” Daryl growled again as he tried to catch his breath, his body pushing yours into the wall roughly.

Slowly he slid himself from you but continued to cling to your frame, leaving light kisses on the back of your neck.

“Well damn, I didn’t expect that,” you chuckled before finally turning around despite the weight of him against you.

“Wanted it, but didn’t expect it,” he smirked and bent down to pull up your panties. “You good?” He asked gently caressing your face.

“Yeah, I’m good. You?”

“Mmhmm,” Daryl looked away shyly, “So, now what?”

You thought for a moment and couldn’t help but smile while running a hand gingerly up his muscular arms to his collarbone.

“Never did get to have any dinner… you hungry?”

“I can eat,” he said, not without a hint of teasing.

“Good. I’ll whip something up and you can help me. Then after we eat, we can have some dessert in the shower…” you raised a playful brow at him and laughed when you saw he didn’t catch your meaning right away.

“In the show—” his face flushed bright red as your intention sunk in, “Oh… alright. That’s doable.”

Daryl leaned down to kiss you and pushed you back into the wall again. His tongue grazed against your bottom lip eliciting a groan of regret.

“Mmmm… no. Food, Daryl… food.”

“Fine,” he said, backing off, “go fix some food.” He motioned towards the kitchen, and when you went to move off the wall he smacked your ass. “Just don’t take so fuckin’ long.”

Shaking your head, you made sure you were far enough into the kitchen before looking back at him. “You best watch yourself boy-o… I may look sweet and innocent, but keep it up and we’ll see just how sweet I am then. You keep smacking my ass and telling me to go make food, I’ll just have to remind you who’s gonna be in charge here.”

The look on Daryl’s face brought on a smile to your lips and a flash of heat between your legs. No matter what happened after the fuck in the hallway, you knew that you were going to enjoy every minute of making Daryl regret ever turning you down in the first place.


End file.
